


Cancelled: A Fic for Sora's Birthday

by SojournTime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Implied Past Abuse, Sora is only mentioned, also like its relationships if you squint at it, emotional support namine, kairi still write little note for herself, post kh3, posting it for the 18th anniversary of kh1 even though i wrote this fic the year before, soras birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime
Summary: Kairi can't bring herself write another note on her pad, especially not with the previous one underneath it.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cancelled: A Fic for Sora's Birthday

Paper rustled in the gentle sea breeze as Kairi stared off across the ocean. She sat in the same tree where countless memories had been made, countless conversations, but also countless hours waiting. Kairi had hoped she would never have to feel like that again, but here she was. 

A blank page stared up at her from her lap. It was much like the pages of the same few notes she had written during her time training, but this page remained wordless. Maybe it was something to do with the previous page on this pad of paper Merlin had gifted her. The last thing she had written to Sora, and what she thought was going to be the last time she would have to write a letter like this. 

"Kairi?" 

The girl jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. The pad of paper fell onto the sand below, along with her pencil, as she turned suddenly to see who was there.

"Oh! It's just you Riku.. and Namine..?" Kairi was surprised to see the other girl here. Actually she was surprised to see them both, what were they doing here? Though when Kairi saw the glimmer of worry in Riku's eyes, she knew. 

Kairi looked away from them both back to pad on the ground below her feet, the last page she had written on now gently flitting in the wind. She stared at it for just a moment before sliding off her perch to collect her dropped things. 

"I can guess why you're here you guys... Really.. I'm fine.. I just miss him is all.." Kairi looked up, as there was a hand now gently on hers. Namine had knelt down to help her. 

"We both know in your heart that's a lie." Namine said, a knowing look on her face. "You and I, our hearts are connected. Kairi, I could feel your hurt from a world away. You can't hide that from me." 

Kairi narrowed her eyes, not so much out of anger, but to hold back the tears that were welling up. Could Namine really feel her heartache from so far? Those clawing words she couldn't bear to put onto paper? 

"Kai? what's this?" Riku spoke up, sitting on his knees in the sand next to them, and pointing at the page on Kairi's pad. "An invitation..?" Kairi closed her eyes, unable to look at the page in question again.

"Kairi..." Namine squeezed her hand, a silent understanding. Kairi held back tears. 

"Back when me and Axel were training with Merlin, just before the final battle. I knew things would be hectic for a bit after but, I knew.. his birthday was coming up and-" Kairi choked on her words, opening her eyes and looking over at Riku. "I figured we all could celebrate it, old and new friends. So I- I drew this up... Wrote a practice invitation.. so he wouldn't have to worry." 

"Oh.. Kairi..." Namine brought her hands to her mouth, realization clear on her face. Riku only glanced back down at the page, a broken gleam in his eyes. 

"But now..." Kairi couldn't hold back her sobs anymore, barely getting out the words. "But now it's all cancelled! It doesn't matter!" She leaned into Riku's chest, tears streaming down her face. Kairi felt his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight as she cried. 

"I just wanted us all to celebrate! To give him a proper birthday after all these years.. You know how his parents were! Why he wanted off these islands.. I just wanted to give him a happy birthday.." Kairi sniffled, grateful for Riku's embrace. 

"He... He deserves it..." Kairi pulled away suddenly, just enough to look at Riku. Even if he tried to hide it, she could see the shine on his cheeks from his own tears. She had heard it in his voice. Glancing over at Namine, Kairi saw the other girl was not doing much better, holding onto the edge of the pad to keep the pages from getting too wrinkled by the sea breeze, and hanging her head to hide her own sorrowful expression. 

A new wave of emotion wracked through Kairi, making her hang her own head. Her fist came up to half heartedly pound against Riku's chest, as a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. 

"How did it come to _this_ Riku? I promised him..." 

"Promised him..?" Namine spoke up.

"I told him he would be safe with me... "

"Kairi don't-" Riku tried to cut her off. 

"I _promised_ him Riku! And I _failed!_ ... now.. we can't even wish him a happy birthday..."

"I'm sorry..." Riku's voice was heavy with regret, as if he failed at the one thing that had been keeping him going. "I couldn't protect him either.." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on March 28 2019, so I figured I should finally post this one year later for the 18th anniversary of Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> That also means this was written before the Re:Mind dlc came out, so before Kairi went and stole Ventus's nap crown and... yeah... Its fine, and anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic, and of course Happy Birthday Sora.
> 
> Also thank you to my three lovely beta readers who looked over the fic before I posted it. It means a lot to me.


End file.
